


gimme gimme

by Likedeadends



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Degradation, Office AU, Spit kink if you squint, Threesome, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likedeadends/pseuds/Likedeadends
Summary: Jaehyun wants to fuck Donghyuck. Johnny wants to spite Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 32
Kudos: 314





	gimme gimme

**Author's Note:**

> in typical ao3 user likedeadends fashion, nothing is really negotiated beforehand, everyone is a little mean to each other, there is no bed in sight.

Jaehyun wants to fuck Donghyuck. 

This is a fact Johnny has an unfortunate front row seat to. Every day, he sits down for a morning debrief with Jaehyun that starts with facts and figures and quickly devolves into: “Did you see the way his ass looks in those pants?” 

Johnny always humors Jaehyun because before they went into business together they were friends and they liked to talk about their future conquests together. 

Now Johnny isn’t so sure he would call Jaehyun a friend. They have very different work ethics and, while Johnny’s secretary is also a sexy little spitfire, he wouldn’t be airing out his desire to fuck him once at day. 

“You should see the way he looks at me when he brings me my coffee, John.” Jaehyun groans, leaning back in his chair. “I know it’d be an HR nightmare if I actually fucked him, but hey, maybe you want to trade me for Mark?” 

Johnny laughs half-heartedly and shoos Jaehyun from his office. 

Because the thing is, Jaehyun wants to fuck Donghyuck. Johnny _is_ fucking Donghyuck. 

It started out as Johnny wanting to spite Jaehyun. But Johnny couldn’t stop after the first time. Donghyuck was perfect— tight ass, hot mouth, just on the right side of bratty. He begged so pretty and didn’t mind if Johnny left the door unlocked when he went down on him in the office. 

“Hey, Mark?” Johnny calls out his office door to his secretary. Mark pokes his head in. 

“Yeah, boss?” 

“Are you and Donghyuck coming to the Christmas party tonight?” 

“Should be. I know Jaehyun got Hyuck a tie for the occasion.” 

Johnny hums, wills himself not to scowl. “Are you upset I didn’t get you a tie?” 

“Oh, uh... I wasn’t really planning on wearing a suit so I don’t mind.” Mark is good like that, always prepared with answers that make Johnny feel like a better boss than he is. 

“That’s all then. I’ll buy you your first drink to make up for it.” 

Mark knows a dismissal when he hears one and he leaves the office, closing the door behind him. He also knows Johnny has a standing meeting at noon. He’s a good assistant. 

Unfortunately for the client Johnny does his phone conference with, he spends most of the time sending vaguely inappropriate text messages to Donghyuck. 

**Johnny: if you wanted a present so badly, I could have given you one  
DH: ???  
Johnny: a little birdy told me Jaehyun bought you a tie  
DH: he’s obsessed with me. I didn’t ask for it.  
Johnny: maybe if you didn’t intentionally drop your pen in the middle of our meetings  
DH: i’m trying to show off for you, not him  
DH: jealousy doesn’t look good on you  
Johnny: don’t wear that tie tonight.  
Johnny: get back to work. **

The day crawls by after that. 

Sometimes Johnny can catch a glimpse of Hyuck in the breakroom or convince him to meet in the stairwell (or rooftop, or parking garage, or supply room). Today is too busy because Johnny is signing in vendors for the party and sending reminders to donors and generally too far from his desk to even send a peach emoji over Slack. 

The party starts at 8pm and Johnny has just enough time to get to his apartment, shower, and change before he’s hustling back to the office. He and Jaehyun agreed to host the party in house to save on rental costs. Johnny had a separate agenda though. 

He shows up a little early because he’s a good host and doesn’t trust that Jaehyun would be there to get the caterer setup. 

Shockingly enough, Jaehyun _is_ there; fresh-pressed, hair coiffed, and cologne just slightly over applied. He’s laughing with the caterer, playing up his dimples and the charisma that got them their first loans when they started the company five years earlier. 

“There he is!” Jaehyun says when he notices Johnny walking in. He holds an arm open like he expects Johnny to walk into it. Johnny doesn’t want to make the caterer feel uncomfortable so he accepts a very out of place side hug and offers a hand to the chef. 

“John Suh, co-founder. Thank you for coming out tonight.” 

“Kun Qian, owner?” The man says with a laugh, shaking Johnny’s hand and then bowing away after a little more small talk. 

“He’s single.” Jaehyun wiggles his brows. “I asked before you showed up. He looks like he’s your type.” 

Johnny tries to put on his diplomatic face. Of course Jaehyun is trying to be good spirited. He has no idea Johnny is fucking his secretary. 

“Thanks Jae.” Johnny claps a hand on his shoulder and then he ducks away, too. 

He doesn’t really care for the Christmas party itself. He prefers the holiday for family and sending gifts to employees at home. The party is usually just a big expense on their year end balancing and costs them more than a few interdepartmental scandals. But the employees like it and their morale matters. 

Plus it’s the only time Johnny can think of where Jaehyun will be out of his office. 

The DJ gets set up and employees start trickling in. Johnny makes nice, does his rounds, and keeps a sharp eye on the door. 

It’s nearly 9pm when he spots Donghyuck. He’s hard to miss, sidling up to the bar and chatting loudly with Mark the whole way. He naturally draws attention to himself but tonight. Well. 

He’s wearing a pair of dress slacks that are even tighter fit than the ones he wears in office. He’s paired them with a blazer that is accented with sequins along the collar and cuffs. And beneath the blazer, Johnny glimpses a semi-sheer black button down, nothing underneath. Most infuriatingly, he has a tie around his neck, done loose and haphazard. If Johnny were to make a guess… 

“I bought him that tie.” He hears way too close to his ear. He tears his eyes away from Donghyuck and turns over his shoulder to see Jaehyun looking entirely too smug. 

“That’s a little obvious, isn’t it?” Johnny drawls, trying to keep his voice even. 

“Who cares? It’s Christmas. I’m just being a good boss.” 

“Yeah? What did he get you?” 

“Don’t ruin my fun.” Jaehyun pouts. Johnny hates when Jaehyun pouts. 

“I’m just being realistic. He could have a boyfriend, ya know? Could be Mark.” 

“It couldn’t be Mark. Mark has a crush on Dejun in accounting.”

“How do you even know that?” 

“We get coffee sometimes.” Jaehyun shrugs and Johnny has the briefest moment where he wonders if maybe Jaehyun is fucking _his_ secretary. He shakes the thought from his head, Mark’s too good for that. 

“Either way, he’s probably spoken for. Probably only wore that to try and get a good year end bonus.” 

Jaehyun is too confident. He only laughs in response and then shakes his empty glass and leaves Johnny behind in favor of the bar where Donghyuck is also standing. 

Johnny breathes. He has no reason to be jealous. Jaehyun can make eyes at Donghyuck all night long, but Johnny is the one who left a trail of hickies down his chest last weekend. 

Johnny wants to make his move the minute Jaehyun walks away from Donghyuck. The problem with hosting a company-wide Christmas party, however, is that you’re expected to make toasts and be a good host. 

So, Johnny is occupied through dinner. Toasting to a bountiful new year and happy holidays goes by in a blur. The raffle goes by rather quickly too, mostly because he and Jaehyun had gotten Lucas from Marketing to agree to MC it. 

It’s when Jaehyun steps up to the podium to make his closing remarks that Johnny makes his move. 

Their company isn’t large by any means, but they have just over a hundred guests in attendance when you include the working staff and plus-ones. Johnny knows he can slip away without Jaehyun taking a second glance. Donghyuck is a bit of a wildcard since he’s all Jaehyun has eyes for, but he’s preoccupied with the attention of the party as a whole. 

It’s now or never. 

He leaves their makeshift dining hall and heads for the elevators. His phone is in hand and he sends one text. 

Johnny: 15th floor. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket when the number on the elevator has just passed 12. He knows it’s from Donghyuck and he knows it means Donghyuck is coming. 

Jaehyun may be vying for Donghyuck’s attention, but Johnny is above that. If Donghyuck didn’t come, there were at least three other people that would, and Donghyuck knows that. It’s why he’s so responsive. 

Johnny steps out on the floor and heads in the direction of Jaehyun’s office. 

Johnny slides the key in and is entirely satisfied when the lock clicks and he can walk inside. Jaehyun is not as organized as Johnny, that much is clear from the mess of papers on his desk and the general clutter on his shelves. 

Johnny runs a finger over the picture Jaehyun has on his desk; him and his brother. The whole family is unfairly handsome and Johnny tries not to linger on that. 

“And here I was worried you would start without me.” 

Johnny turns over his shoulder and there is Donghyuck. He’s got his blazer hanging half off his left shoulder and, yeah, his shirt leaves nothing to the imagination. Johnny’s mouth waters. He puts Jaehyun’s photo face down on the desk and walks over. 

“Couldn’t start without you, baby.” Johnny purrs, crossing the space between them. His hands find Donghyuck’s hips and he backs him against the door, until he hears it shut. 

“Could’ve fooled me. The way you were watching Jaehyun all night…” 

Johnny makes a disgruntled sound and doesn’t dignify the comment with a response more than his teeth pressed to Donghyuck’s pulse, hands sliding up his chest to fully push the jacket from his shoulders. 

“You look good tonight. Didn’t need to try that hard to get my attention.” 

Donghyuck huffs a laugh and fists a hand in the back of Johnny’s hair, tugs his face from his neck and meets his eyes in a fierce challenge. “I didn’t do this for you, baby. I could come into your office in a burlap sack and you’d get on your knees.” 

Johnny hisses and pulls Hyuck’s hand away. “Last time I checked, you were the one on your knees.” 

Donghyuck puffs his chest in challenge and this is exactly what Johnny likes about him. He doesn’t simply concede, he likes being pushed into it. Johnny goes back to kissing down the column of his throat, forcing a knee between his legs to keep him in place, and fingers working at the buttons of his shirt. 

“So fucking pretty like this, Hyuck,” Johnny mumbles, pushing the shirt from his shoulders so it falls into a pile with his blazer. “You’d let me take you apart anywhere, huh?”

Johnny leans down to suck a light bruise on Donghyuck’s collar, just below where the tie is still knotted at his throat. It’s mocking him and Johnny knows it was a calculated decision. “One cock isn’t good enough for you?” He asks, slipping a finger under the fabric at Donghyuck’s throat. “Parading around in this hoping he’ll fuck you too?” 

“I know he would,” Donghyuck grits out. 

“Not as well as me.” 

“I might just have to test that theory.” But even as he says it, Donghyuck is reaching for Johnny’s belt. 

“Does that get you off, baby? Being the office slut?” Johnny breathes into Donghyuck’s ear, cut off a bit at the end when Donghyuck pushes him back and drops to his knees. 

He doesn’t respond, he doesn’t need to. He palms Johnny through his slacks and nips the skin above his waistline. It’s payback and Johnny loves it, fists a hand in Donghyuck’s hair and tugs in encouragement. 

“Missed your cock,” he murmurs, undoing Johnny’s belt. 

“You think you deserve it?” Johnny asks, twisting his fingers into Hyuck’s hair and pulling him back and away from his crotch. Donghyuck whines, pulls against Johnny’s hold, looks up at him through his lashes. 

“C’mon, Johnny, you know you want to fuck my mouth.” Johnny’s grip slackens. Donghyuck noses at Johnny through his slacks. “Wasn’t that the whole point? You want to fuck me in his office. You want to prove you’re the one who owns me?” 

He pushes Johnny’s slacks down, tongues him through his boxers. It’s hot, it’s dirty and Johnny is losing his resolve. This is the point, after all. 

“Show me what you’re good for, then.” 

Donghyuck takes the permission and pushes Johnny’s boxers down. This is nothing new for him, tongue teasing over the head of Johnny’s half-hard cock, Johnny’s hands in his hair, the way his hips cant forward. 

But the point isn’t that it’s nothing new. The point is that they’re in Jaehyun’s office and Donghyuck is with Johnny. The point is Johnny signs Donghyuck’s checks. The point is, well, that Johnny is winning. 

He tuts and pulls Donghyuck away, grabs the hair at the top of his head and makes him tilt his head back. “Open.”

Donghyuck doesn’t question it, spit slick lips parting and sticking his tongue out for good measure. 

Johnny grins wicked and sharp then spits directly into his mouth. “Don’t swallow, you know I like it sloppy.” 

Something flashes in Donghyuck’s eyes then he’s back on Johnny when the elder runs the head of his cock over his lower lip. 

Jaehyun’s office fills with the sound of someone else’s pleasure, Johnny urging Donghyuck on and falling apart under his mouth. He could come like this, has come like this many times before. He’s thinking about that when the door handle starts turning. Luckily it’s caught by the lock that Donghyuck apparently turned in his arrival.

Johnny looks down and Donghyuck bats his eyes innocently (or as innocently as he can when he’s swallowing around Johnny’s cock at the back of his throat). There’s someone there and the familiar sound of keys in the lock. Donghyuck pulls away, running his hands over Johnny’s thighs. 

“I just thought since we were going to be using Jaehyun’s office, it would be rude to not invite him.” 

Johnny barely has time to parse together the meaning of that before the door is being pulled open and Jaehyun is standing there, not looking the slightest bit surprised.

“You know, when you said you were going to start without me, this isn’t exactly what I pictured.” He slips inside, shuts the door behind himself, and puts his hands in Donghyuck’s hair like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

Donghyuck swallows Johnny down again. Jaehyun crowds into Johnny’s space, slips his free hand into the back of Johnny’s hair and brings his mouth to Johnny’s ear. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice my spare key missing?” 

Johnny feels protest die on his tongue when Donghyuck moves to mouth at his balls and Jaehyun bites the sweet spot just behind his ear-- what would be contempt becomes a broken moan and Jaehyun chuckles lowly. 

“You’re not very subtle, John.” His hand moves from Johnny’s hair, down the curve of his back, and settles on his ass. “Fucking in the parking lot, leaving marks above the collar; you know I can get transcripts for any Slack chats, right? Anything you can do, I can do.” 

“M-maybe if you applied that thinking to your actual job,” Johnny bites out. It loses its effect when he melts under Jaehyun’s palms. Donghyuck whines at their feet. 

“Yes, you two are sexy and hate each other. Now that we’re all here and that’s out in the open, is someone going to fuck me?” 

Jaehyun pulls away from Johnny to put his full attention on Donghyuck. He looks like sin, half naked, face wet, hair a wreck. “Feeling neglected, baby?” He mocks, slipping two fingers under Donghyuck’s tie and using it to pull him to his feet. 

Donghyuck yelps in surprise but goes easily. Jaehyun tugs Donghyuck forward and Johnny watches them kiss, he sees the slide of their tongues and the way Jaehyun swallows each of Donghyuck’s breathy sighs.

It’s easier with the attention on Donghyuck, though. Johnny tries to recalibrate, steps closer to dig his teeth into a fading hickey on his shoulder. “You really are cock slut.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t protest, just pulls away from Jaehyun’s mouth to turn over his shoulder and search for Johnny’s. They share a messy kiss, Johnny licking the taste of himself and Jaehyun from Donghyuck’s tongue. 

There are hands everywhere, Johnny isn’t sure who takes his jacket off, who loosens his tie, who starts moving them further into Jaehyun’s office. They stop when the back of Johnny’s thighs hit the desk. 

“You’re going to fuck me now, aren’t you?” Hyuck asks in that picture of fake innocence. Jaehyun hooks his chin over Hyuck’s shoulder and looks at Johnny, bats his eyes too. 

“That was the whole point, right John? Fuck him in my office? Show us who is boss?” Jaehyun wraps his hand around Johnny’s cock, strokes him in earnest while Hyuck straddles his thigh and grinds against him. 

Johnny leans back on his palms and groans. There are mouths on either side of his neck: 

“C’mon, John, show me why he likes your cock so much.”

“Johnny, please, want your come.” 

Jaehyun steps away and Donghyuck moves too, lower lip caught between his teeth and undoing his own zipper notch by notch, the way he knows drives Johnny crazy. Over his shoulder Jaehyun is undressing as well, slowly revealing unmarked skin and toned muscles that Johnny doesn’t remember from when they were younger. 

He can’t fixate on that, though, not when Donghyuck kicks his pants off and stands there flushed and miles of bare skin. Johnny reaches for him but Donghyuck just smirks, rounds the desk, and bends over after pushing Jaehyun’s desk chair out of the way. 

Johnny moves to follow and this time Donghyuck is the one who tuts. “No one’s fucking me until you two makeout.” 

Johnny bristles. Jaehyun laughs. Donghyuck reaches to stroke his fingers along the inside of Johnny’s wrist: “And I’m using the gift you got me.” 

“You got him a gift?” Jaehyun asks as he advances, apparently having no issues with Donghyuck’s request. “A little obvious, isn’t it?” 

Johnny doesn’t get the chance to respond before Jaehyun captures his mouth, Johnny’s chin caught between his fingers and urging him forward. Johnny realizes between one breath and the next there’s no point fighting this, the heat is swirling in his stomach, goosebumps break out across his skin, his hands greedily explore the expanse of Jaehyun’s bare chest as if they have a mind of their own. 

Maybe he doesn’t really hate Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun takes it on himself to push Johnny’s slacks until they’re around his ankles. He moves from Johnny’s mouth back to his neck, seals his lips over Johnny’s pulse and Johnny knows there’s going to be a mark there in the morning. 

“Good enough for you, Hyuck?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Good enough,” Donghyuck says, sounding a little breathless.

Jaehyun bites Johnny’s earlobe. “Alright, baby, fuck him. Show me how good you are.” He sneaks a hand around to squeeze Johnny’s ass for good measure and Johnny moves quick after that. 

Donghyuck is waiting for Johnny, legs spread and back arched. For a second it’s just the two of them again, Johnny wets his lower lip as he runs his hands over the top of Donghyuck’s thighs and the swell of his ass. He spreads Donghyuck’s cheeks and sure enough, there’s a red heart shaped jewel twinkling up at him. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, running his thumb over the jewel and then pressing against it. Donghyuck mewls in response, hips twitching under the pressure. 

Two voices say “Johnny,” in the next second. Donghyuck in that plaintive way that means he wants something, Jaehyun in an impatient way that Johnny’s never heard before. 

“Give him what he wants,” Jaehyun says from behind Johnny, closer than he was expecting. There’s a hand on Johnny’s hip and hot breath along the back of his neck. “You always pride yourself on being such a good boss. He’s earned it.” 

It’s Jaehyun’s hand that reaches to pull the plug from Donghyuck’s hole. It’s Jaehyun’s hand that discards it on his desk. It’s Jaehyun’s hand that opens the top drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube Johnny had hidden there earlier in the afternoon. 

“Like I said, not subtle.” Jaehyun sounds entirely too amused and Johnny’s face heats up. 

“I’m still here, you know,” Donghyuck deadpans, rocking his hips back to grind against Johnny’s cock. It’s Jaehyun’s hand that swats at Donghyuck’s ass. He shuts up. 

“You have a nice cock,” Jaehyun says in Johnny’s ear, drizzling lube on his hand and then slicking Johnny up. “Maybe Donghyuck doesn’t deserve it.” 

Contrary to what he says, he lines Johnny up with Donghyuck’s hole and uses the hand on his hip to guide him in. 

Johnny and Donghyuck groan in tandem when Johnny bottoms out. Johnny is used to the heat of Donghyuck around him, the way he sounds, the way he fucks back against him. Even this feels like new territory, though, with Jaehyun gripping Johnny’s hips and Donghyuck calling out two names. 

“Fuck him, Johnny.” Jaehyun urges in that same voice, too amused. 

“Please,” Donghyuck tacks on. 

Johnny tells himself he listens because he’s been waiting to fuck Donghyuck all week and not because Jaehyun told him to (he will unpack that lie later on). 

His hips snap forward and he grabs Donghyuck by the shoulders, pulls him into every thrust. Donghyuck keens beneath him, hands scrambling for purchase along the smooth wooden desk top. Johnny feels somewhat vindicated by the mess they’re making, watching things falling to the floor. 

Jaehyun doesn’t seem to care, too busy pulling Johnny’s hair and digging nails into his skin. 

Johnny’s making the room a mess, but Jaehyun is making him a mess. 

“So fucking good, Hyuck,” Johnny leans down to pant along the shell of his ear. 

“Harder,” Donghyuck demands in response. 

Johnny listens, pistons his hips forward so hard the desk is shaking, Donghyuck moans and bounces dumbly on his cock-- for a moment it’s just the bliss of his hole clenching around Johnny, Johnny chasing his own pleasure, and the phantom of Jaehyun’s body heat behind him. 

“Can I fuck you?”

Johnny’s pace falters for a second, thrown off by the voice in his ear and the question it carries. 

“Think you deserve it?” Johnny tries to tease. 

Then there’s a hand around his throat, not squeezing but a clear warning. He slows to just shallow circles of his hips that have Donghyuck squirming, whining and asking for more. Johnny can barely hear it. 

“I think you’re forgetting where we are right now, Johnny.” How could he forget? This was his masterplan. “So, I’ll ask again, can I fuck you?” 

This time Johnny plays no games. “Jesus, yeah, yes, you can fuck me.” 

“Just Jaehyun works fine.” He drops his hand. Johnny presses his forehead to the back of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck hitches his leg up on the desk and reaches behind himself to grab at Johnny’s hip and try to pull him in. 

Johnny starts moving again, not willing to underperform when he can feel the weight of Jaehyun’s gaze on him. He knows how to fuck, angles his hips just right to get the spot that has Donghyuck shouting his name. 

“Careful, baby, the whole floor’s gonna hear you.” Johnny says. 

“Wouldn’t want everyone to figure out we only keep you here for your holes.” Jaehyun adds, meanly. 

Donghyuck is too lost in everything Johnny’s doing to come up with a response, not that he has ever denied them when they said that. He tries to quiet down, though, Johnny can tell. 

“Want some help, Hyuckie?” Jaehyun doesn’t wait for a response, just presses against Johnny’s back to get to Donghyuck. The tie is loose around his neck by now and Jaehyun pulls it up to get it in Donghyuck’s mouth. 

Donghyuck takes it, makes no move to stop it. Instead, one of his hands goes between his legs and, though his moans are muffled, they’re louder, more urgent.

“Cute how he just wants to be used.” Jaehyun says loud enough for Donghyuck to hear as he nudges Johnny’s legs further apart. “Is that what you want too, baby?” This he says just for Johnny, a slick finger circling his entrance. 

“No.” Johnny denies it but moves into the touch. 

“But that’s what this was really all about, wasn’t it?” Jaehyun murmurs, his forefinger slowly moving in. “Throwing a tantrum, trying to break my toys, coming into my office to stake a claim. You wanted my attention, baby? Wanted me to talk about fucking you instead?” He moves his finger in deeper and Johnny lets him, eyelids fluttering closed as he moves between the stretch of Jaehyun’s finger and the greedy way Donghyuck is sucking him in. 

“Well, you’ve got my attention.” Jaehyun kisses along his jaw. “And I’ll fuck you just the way you want.” 

Jaehyun is a steady presence behind him, voice low and just on the edge of taunting, while Donghyuck is desperate beneath him, half-finished words and moans and pleas. 

“‘M gonna come,” Donghyuck's voice finally breaks through the noise in Johnny’s head that is just jaehyunjaehyunjaehyun. He must have spit the tie out.

“Make him come, baby. Then I’ll give you what you really want.” Jaehyun bites Johnny’s shoulder, a mirror of the mark Johnny made on Donghyuck earlier. He slips a second finger in and Johnny yelps, jerks forward in a domino effect that has Donghyuck clenching and gasping. 

“Come for me, Hyuck.” Johnny pants, reaching for Donghyuck’s cock. He bats the younger’s hand away and strokes him in time with his thrusts. 

Donghyuck falls apart so pretty. Another shout and his spilling over Johnny’s hand, clenching around him so tight that Johnny’s head falls back against Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Jae--” 

There’s a hand around his throat again. “You can hold out. I want you to come on my cock.” 

It’s almost enough to push him over the edge if not for the challenge laid in the words. Johnny’s too competitive for that. He bites his lip, fucks Donghyuck through his orgasm, and resolutely does not come. 

“Okay, okay, enough.” Donghyuck writhes against the desk, pushing against Johnny to try and get him to stop. Johnny, half lost in the way Jaehyun is scissoring him open, almost forgot his cock inside Donghyuck. 

He mumbles an apology and pulls out. Donghyuck scoffs, moving out from beneath him to perch on Jaehyun’s desk chair. He’s a mess, come smeared across his stomach, tie spit soaked and hanging around his neck. There are red marks all over his body. His eyes are half-lidded from the come down and he watches Johnny with a smirk. 

With Donghyuck out of the way, Jaehyun slips his fingers out of Johnny and manhandles him down to his elbows. He grinds his cock between Johnny’s ass cheeks and Johnny feels a lot like Donghyuck the way he arches into it. 

“This what you pictured, baby? Making a mess of my assistant and my office? Didn’t know that if you wanted my cock all you had to do was ask nicely?” 

This time Johnny is on the receiving end of Jaehyun bringing his palm down on his ass. He jumps and can’t swallow his whimper in time. 

“Just ask me once and I’ll give it to you.” Jaehyun says it like it’s the sweetest offer in the world. 

Johnny tells himself he is not too good to ask for cock. He reminds himself he has begged for cock before. It’s only different with Jaehyun because he’s spent the better part of the last five years convincing himself he didn’t want this. 

“Jae, please.” Johnny chokes out, feeling Jaehyun pressing the head of his cock against his hole. Jaehyun hums in consideration but pulls his hips back. 

“Please what, baby? You’ll have to be more specific. You know, my business partner says I don’t really have the brain for inferring. He says I need everything spelled out for me.” 

And Johnny does remember saying that a couple weeks ago. If he had known this was where he would end up, he would’ve kept his mouth shut. 

“Just ask him, Johnny.” Donghyuck wheedles. Johnny’s eyes flash to him and he looks entirely too smug for someone who was just gagging for cock himself. 

Jaehyun presses a hot trail of kisses down Johnny’s spine. 

Johnny is convinced. 

“Please fuck me, Jae. I… want your cock.” 

“Finally, he’s honest with himself.” Jaehyun laughs, then without any hesitation he pushes inside. 

Johnny is thankful it’s moving closer to midnight and there’s a loud party happening floors below. The noise he makes when Jaehyun’s hip press flush against his ass is not flattering. He’s almost waiting for Jaehyun to mock him for it, but Jaehyun is in his ear sounding just as wrecked. 

Jaehyun has a nice cock, too, Johnny discovers. 

“Tell me when I can move.” 

Johnny ruts back against him, a curse slipping off his tongue. “You can move, you’re not going to break me.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Johnny doesn’t exactly regret it when Jaehyun pulls out only to slam back into him. There’s a hand fisted in his hair, keeping his head back while Jaehyun rumbles filth into his skin. It’s hard and fast and Johnny’s arms shake with the effort of keeping himself up. 

It gets worse when Jaehyun changes the angle and Johnny keens so high in his throat it’s a dead giveaway Jaehyun found his prostate. He chuckles lowly and doesn’t let up. 

Johnny feels himself go red down his whole chest, the pleasure pooling low in his stomach. “Not gonna last,” he admits through gritted teeth. 

“Me neither, baby. You think I wasn’t getting off to you fucking Hyuckie?” He takes Johnny’s hand and moves it to his dick. “Make yourself come. Wanna hear you.” 

Johnny needs no more permission. He strokes himself off, rocking with the rhythm of Jaehyun’s hips, cries of his name spilling past his lips. 

Ultimately what pushes him over the edge is Jaehyun taking his chin in his hand again, pulling him in for another kiss that’s more teeth and tongue. Johnny falls apart like that, making a mess of himself and Jaehyun’s stupid fucking ergonomic desk. 

Jaehyun chases after him, pulling out and coming across Johnny’s lower back and ass with a shout. 

Their breathing syncs up in the afterglow, Jaehyun running his hands along Johnny’s back and shoulders, sparing kisses that are far more gentle than he was being only moments before. Johnny almost questions him on it, if not for the sudden increase in volume on their left. 

Donghyuck is splayed out, stroking himself again, with a lip caught between his teeth. 

“Hey, uh, hate to ruin the moment but can I come on Johnny, too?” 

\-- 

“Where did you guys disappear to?” Lucas asks when they’ve finally re-emerged at the party. They snuck into a round of the Cupid Shuffle and thought they were being pretty slick. 

“Just had to get some air,” Jaehyun says, standing closer to Johnny that he usually would. “Hyuck had too much to drink.” 

Lucas looks at both of them and then across the dance floor where Donghyuck is caught in between Mark and Dejun, doing something that could hardly qualify as dancing. 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Lucas says before walking off. 

Johnny and Jaehyun share a look, Jaehyun does not give Johnny any space. 

“Can I take you home?”

“Hoping to cause a scandal?” 

“Please, Johnny. You didn’t even think to pay off security to erase the camera footage. If anything, you’re the one hoping to cause a scandal.” 

They both laugh, share another drink, then split an Uber back to Johnny’s place. All in all, it’s not the worst Christmas party they’ve ever thrown.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to you i started writing this before the loveholic teasers dropped (with johnjaehyuck in the suits) but the teasers dropping spurred me on and now more than a month later gimme gimme dropping gave me the rest of the motivation i needed to finish this. thanks for reading this, originally this was not going to be bottom johnny but honestly. bottom johnny rights.


End file.
